Estoy aquí Corazón
by Zeiky
Summary: Es un frío Verano. Rin Kagamine siente que cada vez esta más sola. Sus Padres siempre están trabajando, pero para su cumpleaños le enviaron un regalo especial. Un Vocaloid. ¿Logrará el vocaloid ser una compañía para ella? RinxLen
1. Un regalo poco común

"Estoy aquí corazón"

Comentario: **Solo quise dejar salir todas las ideas de mi cabeza. No son muy originales xD... pero me gusta como ha quedado la historia :3.** **Esta historia** **está escrita en formato de "Puntos de Vista" que varían según el personaje y el Diario de Rin, que es donde ella se desahoga.**

_I blame Kisuili for make me upload this xD... nah I'm joking ~ love ya girl ~_

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Vocaloid le pertenecen a las compañias Yamaha y Crypton. Yo solo soy una pobre fangirl que los tomo prestados para propositos de diversión y... quizás otros... :'D

Sumario:

_Es un frio Verano. Rin Kagamine siente que cada vez esta más sola. Sus Padres siempre están trabajando, pero para su cumpleaños le enviaron un regalo especial. Un Vocaloid. ¿Logrará el vocaloid ser una compañía para ella?_

* * *

"Cap I. Un regalo poco común..."

_Querido Diario:_

_Me llamo Rin Kagamine, es un gusto conocerte ~_

_Hoy es 27 de diciembre, o sea ¡¡es mi cumpleaños!! Y te he recibido a ti, como un regalo de mi querida Akane-sama ~._

_Técnicamente, aún no lo es, debo esperar exactamente hasta la hora en que nací ~. Espero ansiosamente a que esta llegue, por ello escribo aquí para pasar el rato y por primera vez siento que ese reloj intencionalmente va más lento..._

_¡Pero soy fuerte! ¡Puedo resistir!_

_...Son las 1:21 Pm, wow, de verdad se pasa el tiempo escribiendo en ti... aunque si leo lo de arriba no es mucho. De seguro me quede mirando el techo buscando figuritas como siempre... ¡Jajaja disculpa!..._

_¡Quiero saber cuál es el mega súper genial regalo de mis padres! ¡cada vez que pienso en el no puedo evitarlo!_

_Qué será... ¡¡¿QUÉ SERÁ?!!_

_¡Quizás sea una cama de agua! ¡siempre quise una! aunque nunca se los dije... pero, espera, no, no puede serlo... No me habrían obsequiado entonces ese cobertor de dos plazas que puse en mi actual cama... Es bonito, aunque no veo el porqué de una naranja y un plátano juntos... oh bueno... no es lo que me esperaba para navidad..._

_Ahora que lo pienso... nunca han sido muy buenos para los regalos, siempre me regalan cosas que no vienen al caso... argh! ¡porque te digo esto!, no importa luego lo borrare D:!..._

_2:00 Pm... Mis padres no han llegado aún... no los he visto desde ayer, tampoco he escuchado sus felicitaciones hacia mi... de seguro lo harán a último momento, como en Navidad... Como siempre..._

_Debo hacer algo con ese afán por trabajar que tienen..._

_¡woops! mira ya! es muy tarde y ni siquiera me he levantado de la cama!, mejor comienzo ahora!_

_PS: ugh... me siento algo... tonta escribiendo de esta manera, quizás esta sea mi primera y última página, por favor no me odies ~_

______________________________

PDV de Rin:

Cuando me di cuenta de la hora que era, deje mi nuevo Diario a un Lado, y comencé a vestirme para ir a almorzar.

Baje las escaleras tan emocionada que olvide ese último escalón. Ese maldito escalón... El que me había hecho tropezar varias veces en mi vida. Y hoy, no fue la excepción, oooh, sí que no la fue.

Caí sobre la alfombra peluda que mis padres pusieron sobre el viejo piso de madera con el objetivo de evitar estruendos con mis constantes caídas. Vaya - _"Que atentos son..." _pensé sarcásticamente, mientras me levantaba de esta y me arreglaba la falda. De pronto, escuche unos pasos que venían hacia mí, y una voz de tono grave a la cual se le distinguía la preocupación. ¿Sería la Mucama? Bueno, de seguro si. A pesar ya de su avanzada edad, ella siempre venía corriendo a verme tirada sobre la alfombra y a darme sermones de - "¡Tienes que fijarte querida!" o "¡¡Pudiste haberte lastimado Rinsita querida!!". Entonces, pude verla corriendo por el pasillo.

"¡¡Por dios Rinsita!! ¡¿te has caído de nuevo?!" Dijo preocupada la anciana, ¿Cómo no estarlo? siempre me veía caer de las más variadas formas. Otro se habría reído de esto, pero ella siempre estaba muy preocupada. "¡¿Te lastimaste?!" dijo mientras me inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza.

"No Akane-sama", le dije para despreocuparla, "¡Estoy perfectamente bien! ¡como siempre!" dije mientras reía, eso siempre la animaba; Pero ella me paró en seco con una de sus miradas. "ugh... ¿Pasa algo malo?".

"No Rinsita... pero por favor, fíjate en ese escalón". Su expresión cambio sorpresivamente a una sonrisa, "no quiero que pases a mejor vida sin antes abrir el re-" la interrumpí;

"¡¿EL MEGA SUPER GENIAL REGALO QUE ME PROMETIERON MIS PADRES?!" dije obviamente sin poder contener mi emoción, "¡¿YA ESTÁ AQUÍ?!

¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¡OH DIOS MÍO!, si me decía que sí, explotaría, saldría corriendo al salón central donde siempre dejaban los regalos, era una costumbre suya esperarme allí con ellos.

"Si Rinsita per-" y lo dijo, no la deje terminar.

"¡YAAAAAAAAAAY!" Salí corriendo al salón central dejando atrás a Akane-sama, la cual parecía querer decirme algo, pero "_oh que importa_" pensé, solo quería tener el regalo entre mis manos, fuera lo que fuera. Mi sorpresa fue grande cuando llegue al salón y vi una enorme caja envuelta en papeles con dibujos de plátanos, cuyo tamaño era superior al mío. No había indicios de mis Padres, pero en ese momento se borraron completamente de mis pensamientos...

"Madre de dios..." Me quede mirando el enorme obsequio como hipnotizada, analizando cada uno de sus pequeños platanitos y admirando su tamaño. Solo las palabras de Akane-sama me sacaron de mi trance;

"Ya estoy vieja para esto..." dijo cansada, después de perseguirme. Era cierto, cualquiera tendría canas después de tantos años de trabajo duro, en especial si uno de estos era cuidarme a mí. Debo decir, no soy un angelito, jeje ~. "Oh, ya lo has visto, ¿Qué esperas para abrirlo entonces?" sonrío.

Le regrese una sonrisa de extremo a extremo, y sin emitir palabras comencé a rasgar el empapelado de plátanos, solo para llevarme... Una gran decepción.

_"¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Un espejo?!"_ pensé, con una enorme expresión de sorpresa, la cual fue notada por Akane-sama.

"¿Qué pasa querida?, ¿no te gusta tu regalo?"

_"...ugh, claro que no me gusta..." _murmuré.

"ah?"

Oh no!, otra vez estaba pensando en voz alta!, "EEEH!, no! no es nada! es solo que... ¿Para qué quiero un... espejo?" dije al fin, y me sorprendí de la expresión de Akane-sama, ella... ¡Se estaba riendo! "¡¿Eh?! ¡no es gracioso!"

"¡Ay Rin tontita! ¡eso no es un espejo!" dijo ella, tapando un poco su boca para controlar la risa.

"AH?!" dije sorprendida... Si no era un espejo... ¡¿Entonces qué?! A penas lo dije, voltee de nuevo mí vista hacia el obsequio, para llevarme la sorpresa más grande de mi vida...

¡ERA UN CHICO DORMIDO! ¡DIOS MÍO! ¡¡¡Y ERA ASOMBROSAMENTE IGUAL A MI!!! Excepto por su cabello claro estaba, lo tenía recogido en una Cola, y debo decirlo, se veía muy bien pero...

Me quede mirándolo, mi mandíbula ya estaba hasta abajo, y no pude despegar mis ojos de el... ¿Qué sentía realmente?, no estaba emocionada, solo me había sorprendido este regalo poco común. Solo había algo que podía decir:

"... ugh?"

"¿No es genial querida?" dijo Akane-sama emocionada. ¿Qué podía responderle para no herirla?, ¡ah sí!

"he, si claro... bastante" hice la mejor sonrisa que pude, obviamente falsa, pero Akane-sama no lo noto.

"¡¡Que esplendido querida Rin!!" dijo al parecer muy feliz, "Tus Padres se pasaron días trabajando para poder pagarlo, y aún lo están, espero que no te moleste que no puedan venir a saludarte... ¡pero te mandaron todos sus cariños!" dijo, como para consolar las palabras anteriores

"¿Ellos no vendrán?"

"He... No querida" su expresión cambio.

"Ya veo..." dije un tanto triste.

Entonces levanté la mirada, y que veo... ¡una carta en la mano del chico! ¡debía leerla!

"Akane-sama ~, ¿Puedo desempacarlo? " cambie mi expresión a un falso entusiasmo, para que me permitiera profanar el letargo de aquel misterioso chico.

Me miro un tanto extrañada de mi repentino cambio, pero al final dijo "Claro querida, es tu regalo, puedes hacer con él lo que quieras"

Entonces, acomode la caja en el suelo y comencé a desempacar al chico, ¡¡como si fuera una Barbie!! Cuando logre quitarle la protección exterior, tome la carta de su mano, y pude sentir la calidez de esta, cosa que realmente me dejo impresionada.

"Está... ¿vivo?" pregunté a Akane-sama luego de haber tocado el rostro del chico, el cual era muy suave.

"No lo sé querida" me dijo un tanto desconcertada ante la pregunta. Al parecer ella sabía del regalo, pero no lo suficiente, entonces decidí abrir la carta para disipar mis dudas. Adentro del sobre había un pequeño manual de instrucciones el cual deje sobre el estómago del chico. Me enfoque solo en la carta de mis padres, al sacarla comencé a leerla:

_"Querida Rin ~ Yo y tu padre estamos muy orgullosos de que estés cumpliendo 14 años. ¡Estás tan grande!, pareciera como si fuera ayer cuando apenas eras una pequeña niñita que lloraba por todo. Awww de seguro te sonrojas avergonzada al leer esto ¿no?, déjame ayudarte ~, esperamos que el cobertor que te obsequiamos en navidad te guste ¡sabemos que el otro te traía malos recuerdos de la primera vez que mojaste la cama! jajajaja!_-

Debo decirlo, me frustro la idea de que siempre se burlaran de aquel pequeño accidente, HASTA ESCRITAMENTE. Me dieron ganas de destrozar la carta, pero Akane-sama me estaba mirando, así que seguí, aparentando ignorar lo que ya había leído.

-_Bueno en fin, te dejamos este regalito con todo nuestro cariño. Si te preguntas que es, bueno, el es un Vocaloid, su nombre es Len Kagamine ~ y lo hicieron a base de una foto y de un mechón de tu cabello que tu padre te corto el otro día cuando dormías :D!!_-

_"... ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¡¿Mi cabello?!! ¡¡¿Habían osado tocarlo?!!" _Pensé, llevando de inmediato mi mano derecha a mi cabeza. Con razón me sentía más fresca, pero en general no se notaba. Seguí leyendo las últimas líneas.

-_como podrás ver, el se parece mucho a ti, será como tu hermanito, pero más aún, será como el MP4 que siempre quisiste y nunca te dimos |D (Lee las instrucciones, girl). Esperamos que te haga compañía y llene esos ratos en que yo y tu padre no podemos estar :(... ¡¡¡y te deseamos un muy feliz cumpleaaaños!!!_

_Con cariño ~_

_Mamá y Papá ~_

_PS: Despídenos a Akane con mucho cariño por favor, no podremos estar allí para verla partir, pero le deseamos suerte en su viaje y muchas gracias por sus largos años de servicios ~_

"... ¡¡¿QUÉ RAYOS?!!" Fue lo que dije, anonadada al leer el postdata. Voltee enseguida y se lo señale a Akane-sama, exigiendo respuestas. Ella semicerro sus ojos para leer lo que decía, y al darse cuenta, su expresión cambio enseguida a una triste. Me desesperé, ¿Era verdad lo que estaba a punto de decir?

"Esto... perdón Rinsita, iba a decírtelo luego de que abrieras tu regalo y estuvieras feliz con el... pero tus padres se me adelantaron" desvío su mirada y suspiró, entonces dijo "Hoy a las 8:00 PM tomare un vuelo a China y volveré con mi familia. No trabajare mas aquí como la mucama... disculpa"

Pero que cosas estaba oyendo... ¡Akane-sama se marcharía!"... Eso... no puede ser verdad" dije, retrocediendo lentamente por el shock que me produjo la noticia.

"¡Rinsita disculpa!, quería decírtelo ¡pero de una manera más tranquila!"

No pude contener las lagrimas ni tampoco el enfado mezclado con tristeza que todos estos sucesos me estaban produciendo, entonces no pude soportarlo más, "¡¡USTEDES SON UNOS IDIOTAS!! ¡SIEMPRE ME DEJAN SOLA! ¡¡NADIE ME ENTIENDE!!" Grité mientras salía corriendo hacia mi habitación, cerraba la puerta con el seguro y me lanzaba sobre mi cama a llorar.

Al poco llego Akane-sama, golpeando la puerta, mientras me decía algo, algo que no pude oír. No quería ver a nadie en ese momento, solo quería estar sola y llorar.

______________________________

_Querido Diario:_

_¡Sé que dije que no escribiría aquí otra vez!, discúlpame... solo... necesito desahogarme un poco más..._

_Son las 7:00 PM, he estado llorando todo este rato... y me apena, puesto que de nuevo he mojado el cobertor jaja. También, me apena el hecho de que... faltando poco más de una hora para mi cumpleaños... todos me hayan dejado sola... bueno, excepto tu!, muchas gracias!, ahora... ¿podrías cantarme el cumpleaños feliz?_

_Es broma ~_

_Akane-sama se ira...o de seguro ya se fue puesto que ya no la escucho ordenar sus cosas como hace un rato... es una pena... pero no tengo las fuerzas para mirarla a la cara después de haberla llamado... Idiota... ugh..._

_Bueno, mis padres tampoco están... solo estamos tú, yo... y ese chico... ¿Len?, me pregunto si... debería bajar ahora a verlo... ni siquiera le tome importancia... no es su culpa que mis padres sean unos idiotas..._

_¡Lo dije de nuevo! ¡¡Qué mala soy!!_

_...ugh... mi estómago gruñe, y muy fuerte... ahora que lo pienso, no he comido en todo el día... aaaaahhh, tengo hambre D..._

_... espera... no es mi estómago el que hace ruidos... es... Akane-sama! ¡¡¡Me está llamando!!!, no se ha ido aún!._

_¡¡¡Disculpa esta corta escritura!! ¡¡¡Debo bajar a verla!! Al instante! ¡adiós!._

_

* * *

_

**Bueno, eso ha sido, espero que les haya gustado xD**.** Si les quedo alguna duda, solo haganmelo saber**.

**Actualmente el capitulo 2 esta listo xD ~ pero quiero terminar el 3 primero.**

**Aclaración: aquí en mi país el verano comienza el 21 de diciembre y termina el 21 de marzo. Usualmente son muy calurosos, pero hay excepciones con algunos días que son tan frios o lluviosos(o incluso peores) que los de invierno. En vista de que el compleaños de Rin y Len es el 27 de dicembre, no me queda mas que adaptar xD ~.  
**


	2. Él está aquí

"Estoy aquí corazón"

Comentario de este episodio: **Debo decir, si bien estas ideas siempre las tube pensadas, leí otros fanfics que me inspiraron a plasmarlas en wordpad, así que ahora creo mi propia historia xD!. Si ven algún detalle que no les guste, me avisan para cambiarlo. Este capitulo es solo "PDV de Rin"**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Vocaloid le pertenecen a las compañias Yamaha y Crypton. Yo solo soy una pobre fangirl que los tomo prestados para propositos de diversión y... quizás otros... :'D

Sumario:

_Es un frio Verano. Rin Kagamine siente que cada vez esta más sola. Sus Padres siempre están trabajando, pero para su cumpleaños le enviaron un regalo especial. Un Vocaloid. ¿Logrará el vocaloid ser una compañía para ella?_

* * *

"Cap II. Él está aquí..."

PDV de Rin

"¡_Adios Rinsita!, ¡cuidate mucho!_" fue lo unico que pude distinguir. Estaba escribiendo en mi diario, desahogando mis penas, pero esas palabras de alguna manera estaban destinadas a ser la unicas capazés de penetrar mis oidos y hacerme reaccionar. Lo consiguieron. A penas las oí deje mi diario a un lado y corrí hacía las escaleras.

Debía disculparme con Akane-sama antes de que se marchara para siempre, ¡debía hacerlo!.

Pero de nuevo, ese maldito ultimo escalón estaría allí para complicarme las cosas. Esta vez se trataba de algo muy importante. El escalón no era una preocupación pues mi mente se había enfocado solo en Akane-sama, lo que pudo resultar en tragedia, puesto que mi cara golpeó de lleno en el suelo...

o al menos eso creía...

La alfombra peluda no estaba debajo de mi. No había sido ella la amortiguadora de mi caída esta vez... más bien, el que estaba debajo de mi en ese momento...

¡¡ERA LEN!! ¡¡EL VOCALOID!! DIOS MÍO, ¡¿QUÉ ESTABA HACIENDO ALLÍ?!

Pasarían algunos segundos para que recobrara la conciencia de aquel golpe y me diera cuenta de que estaba sobre el pobre chico, y más para que mis ojos asimilaran el rostro dormido de este frente al mio. Y peor aún...

Mis labios...

estaban...

sobre...

los suyos...

¡¡¡LO ESTABA BESANDO!!! ¡DIOS MÍO! ¡DIOS MÍO! ¡DIOS MÍO!.

Sus labios eran cálidos y muy suaves. Pude sentir la humedad de su boca y su notable estér pasando hacía la mía. Se sentía bien, tenía un sabor agradable...

eh espera...

¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTABA PENSANDO?!

Me separé del vocaloid al instante y caí hacia atras, sentada con las rodillas dobladas. Mi corazón latía demasiado rapido. El rubor se expandío por toda mi cara al momento que asimile lo que había acabado de hacer.

Toque mis labios con mi mano derecha y dije: "¡GAH! ¡¡LO BESÉ!!" Sin importarme la obviedad, necesitaba corroborarmelo. Luego de hacerlo, me quede observando el cuerpo del chico, esperando algún tipo de reacción. Los segundos pasaban y lo único que se escuchaba en aquel silencioso lugar, era el latir de mi corazón, cada vez mas lento, hasta que con un suspiro me tranquilizé y, al mismo tiempo deje salir mi decepción.

Después de todo, nisiquiera sabía lo que era un Vocaloid. La carta de mis padres no explicaba lo suficiente, o si bien lo hacía, en el momento no lo recordaba. Quizás era solo un muñeco de colección tamaño real, muy bonito, que haría juego en mi cama con mi nuevo cobertor de frutas. Así saciaría mis nececisades.............

¿Besar era una de esas?. ¡¡PORSUPUESTO QUE NO!! ¡¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE!! Jamás hubiera querido darle mi primer beso a un MUÑECO.

Dejé pasar el episodio y me levanté del suelo. Había olvidado por completo mi urgencia con Akane-sama. Me disponía a recoger al muñeco cuando un grito proveniente del exterior me refresco la memoria:

_"TAXÍ!" _decía el grito. Como si un flashback en camara rapida hubiese pasado por mi mente. Al escucharlo, enseguida recordé lo que aquel pequeño accidente con el escalón me había hecho olvidar.

Salí corriendo de la casa, y pude divisarla. Estaba subiendose al Taxí. Nada nos distanciaba, solo debía correr y disculparme. Eso hice. Corrí hacia ella gritando que me esperara, mientras batía ambas manos en el aire.

Ella...

no se percato de mí...

Subió al Taxí y este partió, justo en el momento en que yo lo había alcanzado, hechandome el humo del tubo de escape por toda la cara. Tosí para quitarmelo de la boca y mire con impotencia como el Taxí se alejaba más y más...

Lagrimas en mis ojos comenzaron a quitar las manchas que el humo había dejado. Lo único que pude hacer fue levantar mi mano derecha y batirla en señal de despedida. Quizé seguirla, pero el aeropuerto quedaba muy lejos de allí y no tenía nada de dinero para pagar un Taxí...

Oh cruel destino...

"Se feliz Akane-sama... donde quiera que vayas" dije con una triste sonrisa.

De seguro lo será, ya no tendra a un pequeño demonio persiguiendola por toda la casa imitando a una Aplanadora mientras grita maniaticamente _"WRRRYYYYYNNN!"._..

No. Ahora podría descansar finalmente...

Luego de que el Taxí se perdió de mi vista, regresé a casa derrotada, solo para darme cuenta de que había salido tan rapidamente para alcanzar a Akane-sama que con la fuerza con la que había tirado la puerta hiso que esta se cerrara...

Siempre la dejaba abierta o junta... Por alguna razón hoy no. Solo pude decír:

"MALDICIÓN, HOY TODO ESTÁ SALIENDO MAL!!" y rompí en llanto. Estaba sola y abandonada. El cielo estaba nublado y hacía mucho frio y yo sin manera de entrar a mi hogar. Solo pude atinar a acercarme al parque que estaba en frente, sentarme en una de las bancas de este y esperar milagrosamente a que mis padres vinieran por mi.

El lugar estaba desolado, nisiquiera un animal callejero rondaba por allí. Cuando enfoqué mi vista hacia la desolada zona de juegos, recordé que aquí solía venir de pequeña con mis Padres o Akane-sama...

Oh... si que eran buenos tiempos ~

Recordaba que Papá quería acompañarme al columpio, y en el momento en que se sentó en este, la pequeña estructura se vino abajo, golpeandolo en la cabeza. Mamá y yo corrímos a ver si estaba bien. Él, tirado en el suelo toco su cabeza y dijo "Vaya porrazo que me he dado" y comenzó a reirse, tan alegremente, que yo y mamá dejamos la preocupación de lado y comenzamos a reirnos también...

El comlumpio que papá estropeo seguía así, después de 9 años aún no lo habían reparado...

"¡Papá se cayo y fue muy gracioso! ¡ajaja!" dije, sentada en aquella banca, mirando la estructura oxidada ya por los años y sujetando mi estómago fuertemente el cual dolía por mis fuertes risotadas.

No era normal que una chica se sentara a esa hora de la noche, con el clima que había y riendose tan maniaticamente al ver fierros oxidados...

No...

No era normal.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, me entristecí, ¿Por qué rayos me estaba riendo así?...

Mis Padres no estaban y tampoco vendrían. Yo ya no les importaba para nada. Amaban más a su trabajo que a cualquier cosa, por eso me habían abandonado.

Akane-sama por el contrario, odiaba su trabajo, quería descansar. Estando a mi lado jamás lo lograría, por eso también me había abandonado...

Todos me habían abandonado... Ya no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir...

Desconsolada, subí mis piernas en la banca. Abrazé mis piernas y escondí mi rostro entre ellas para tratar de acurrucarme, y de nuevo, lloré.

El cielo parecía haberse compadecido de mi, pués, en el momento en que comenzé a llorar, el lo hizo también. Las lagrimas del cielo caían fuertemente sobre la tierra y sobre mi, empapando mi ropa. Entendía con esto que para el tampoco había sido un buen día, ya que para llorar así en un día de verano, se había de estar muy triste...

Bueno, era eso, o el hecho de que tenía la peor de las suertes.

Gracias cielo, eres muy amable pero... ¿Tenía que ser justo ahora? No era un buen momento...

Los minutos pasaban mientras yo miraba por la pequeña separación de mis rodillas, como las lagrimas del cielo chocaban contra la tierra, traspasandole obligatoriamente su tristeza, transformandola. De pronto, algo llamo mi atención...

"_Rurira rurira~_ " era la melodía que emitía todos los días ese gran reloj...

Todos los días...

a las 8:00 PM...

Mantuve mi cabeza escondida aún, mientras esperaba a que la melodía acabara. Cuando lo hiso, espere un poco más...

El fuerte llanto del cielo no había sido suficiente para cubrir los sonoros gruñidos de mi estómago...

"Tengo hambre..." fueron mis palabras luego de todo ese rato en silencio. Entonces, levanté mi cabeza para mirar por un instante el reloj...

8:04 PM...

Cerré mis ojos y deje salir una sonrisa, aunque solo la aparentara, y me puse a cantar...

_"Feliz cumpleaños a ti... Feliz cumpleaños a ti ~ Feliz cumpleañoooos ~ Rinsita... Feliz cumpleaños... a... mi..."_

Me veía patética autocantandome el cumpleaños feliz... pero por un instante, aunque pequeño fuera, se sentía bien. Así que, sin siquiera abrir mis ojos, volví a hacerlo, siendo aún las 8:04 PM...

_"Feliz cumpleaños a ti... Feliz cumpleaños a ti ~ Feliz cumpleañoooos ~"_

_"Rin Kagamine ~ Feliz cumpleaños a ti ~" _escuché. Era una voz hermosa...

"¡¿Eh?!" fue lo que dije, y enseguida abrí mis ojos. "_Que extraño_" pensé, quizás mi mente me estaba haciendo imaginar cosas...

Pero no. El estaba parado frente a mí con MI paraguas en su mano derecha...

él...

el muñeco...

el chico...

el Vocaloid...

¡¡¡LEN ESTABA ALLÍ!!! ¡ERA REAL! ¡¡NO ERA UNA ALUCINACIÓN!! ¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¡OH DIOS MÍO!

"Feliz cumpleaños Rin" dijo de nuevo, con una sonrisa de extremo a extremo. Entonces puso el paraguas sobre mí, salvaguardandome de la lluvia, aún a costa de que el se estaba comenzando a mojar. "Te vas a resfriar si te sigues mojando así" Dijo entonces en un tono más preocupado... con una expresión muy tierna.

Mis ojos aún no podían creer lo que veían, de verdad era el...Estaba a punto de abrir mi boca para dejar salir unas palabras; pero de nuevo, mi estómago se me adelanto.

_"¡Groooooooooooowl!" _No pude evitarlo... mi cara se ruborizó totalmente al ver los ojos de Len abrirse completamente por la potencia del ruido de mi interior. "_Que... verguenza_" pensé...

Entonces el metió su mano izquierda en su bolsillo y sacó de el una naranja. La miró y luego la llevó frente a mi cara, ofreciendomela. "Toma Rin ~ no creo que sea lo apropiado para comer en un clima así... pero estoy seguro de que calmara tu hambre" y volvío a sonreir.

No pude contener mis lagrimas en ese momento. Salieron como desborde de río por mis ojos, pero esta vez, una sonrisa adornaba su descenso por mi rostro. Eran lagrimas de alegría.

"Gra...¡gracias!" dije muy debilmente, el llanto ahogaba mi voz. Entonces, me lanzé sobre el vocaloid con un sorpresivo abrazo, haciendolo tirar el paraguas y la naranja al suelo lleno de barro.

Genial, ahí va mi comida y ahora ambos nos estabamos mojando...

El quedó algo sorprendido por el repentino abrazo. También, mi cara manchada apoyada fuertemente en su pecho estaba arruinando su camisa perfectamente blanca, y mis brazos al parecer lo estaban apretando mucho...

Jamás supe medirme, incluso expresandome cariñosamente...

Podía escuchar su corazón latir fuertemente en su pecho. Entonces él, dandose cuenta de mi estado, puso su mano izquierda sobre mi espalda y con la otra comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza... y entonces dijo...

"Traquila Rin...Estoy aquí, pero...¿por qué lloras?"

Fue lo último que pude escuchar de el. No pude responderle. Mi cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse y mi vista comenzó a nublarse...

Me desmayé...

en los brazos de ese chico...

en los brazos...

de Len Kagamine.

* * *

**Espero que lo disfruten xD!. Agradesco los reviews!, no esperaba que nadie comentara, puesto que soy bastante nueva en esto de publicar mis fics... eh... whatever, Thank ya! :D** ***hugs***.

**Como ya dije, si tienen alguna duda, o si encuentran algún error o si tienen alguna sugerencia, Haganmelo saber, lo recibire con gusto :3.**

**Proxímo capitulo: **Es el turno del punto de vista de Len xD ~

**EDIT: arreglado algunos errores y algunos parrafos que no calzaban como me los imaginaba, lols, espero que no los notén de cualquier forma... xD  
**


	3. Mi dueña, Mi Rin

"Estoy aquí corazón"

Comentario de este episodio: **El más largo y atadoso xD... Esté esta compuesto por el sistema interior robótico de Len, que muestra algo así como su estado y bla blas... lols, así como del punto de vista de Len. Disfrutenlo ~. Advertencia, este episodio como ya antes dije, puede ser muy atadoso .... ¿ya vendrá lo emocionante neh xD?  
**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Vocaloid le pertenecen a las compañias Yamaha y Crypton. Yo solo soy una pobre fangirl que los tomo prestados para propositos de diversión y... quizás otros... :'D

Sumario:

_Es un frio Verano. Rin Kagamine siente que cada vez esta más sola. Sus Padres siempre están trabajando, pero para su cumpleaños le enviaron un regalo especial. Un Vocaloid. ¿Logrará el vocaloid ser una compañía para ella?_

_

* * *

_

"Cap III. Mi dueña... Mi Rin"

Sistema interior:

Vocal android Kagamine Len listo. Iniciando chequeo de sistema principal...

Funcionamiento cerebral y almacenamiento de memoria... Listo

Cuerdas vocales... Listas

Funciones motoras... Listas

Programa "Corazón"... Listo

Traspaso de ADN... ... ... ... **¡¡ERROR!!**.

**¡Fallo en el programa corazón!**...Insuficiencia de ADN para inciar el programa.

Apagando Vocal android Kagamine Len... ... ... _Sistema Desconectado_...

_______________

... **Recibiendo ADN**... Iniciando sistema principal...

Iniciando programa "Corazón"... Programa Iniciado...

Iniciando Funcionamiento cerebral... **¡¡ERROR!!** El sistema no responde...

Iniciando reparación de emergencia... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Sistema reparado parcialmente.

Creando punto de salvación de memoria... ... ... ... Punto creado.

Iniciando Vocal android Kagamine Len... ... ... Vocaloid Iniciado...

_"¡¡AAAAAHHHH!! ¡Mi cabeza!... ¡Oigan! ¡¿qué clase de recibimiento es este?!"_

__________________

PDV de Len

En el momento en que abrí los ojos, sentí un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza. Mis sistemas habían tardado algo en reparar una falla ocasionada al sistema cerebral debido a un fuerte golpe exterior.

Oh señor...

¡¿Qué clase de persona tan malvada hubiera hecho eso?!...

Estaba desconectado. No habían razones para golpearme de esa manera... a menos que... por accidente alguien me dejara caer al suelo...

"_hmmm... es muy posible_" pensé, aún así...

Dejé salir mi descontento y al ver que no había respuesta de nadie, me levanté y comencé a explorar el lugar en busca de la persona que me había iniciado.

Según mi base de datos, la chica, mi dueña, la encargada de darme el ADN suficiente para comenzar mi funcionamiento y a la cual debía saludar por su cumpleaños se llamaba "Rin Kagamine"... pero...

"¿Dónde está?"

exploré el pasillo y algunas puertas que habían en el: La cocina, un baño, un salón con un piano en medio y un armario, el cual al abrirlo, dejó caer todo lo que tenía en su interior, Típico. Aparentemente nadie escuchó el estruendo ocasionado por tal cantidad de cosas golpeando el suelo de madera...

y a mí...

Ouch... esa pequeña maquina amarilla golpea fuerte...

Estuve enterrado bajo esa montaña de cosas por un buen rato antes de lograr liberarme.

"d-de s-seguro mi dueña me matará al ver este desorden" dije, y con algo de miedo volví al lugar donde había comenzado mi busqueda, Frente a esa escalera. Ya estaba claro que había sido abandonado en aquel lugar. No pude evitar sentir una sensación de tristeza. Me habían acabado de iniciar y ya estaba solo...

_"¿Qué clase de dueña me ha tocado?..." _pensé. _"Hubiera sido mejor no ser iniciado..." _

¡¿Qué Rayos?!

Estaba siendo muy sentimental, después de todo, mi sistema cerebral estaba solo reparado parcialmente...

Oh señor...

Entonces volteé y miré la escalera. Noté algo particular en la estructura de esta, su último escalón estaba desproporcionado. Alguien que no se fijara o bien, tuviera prisa podría caer y lastimarse...

Espera... quizás a mi dueña ...

Le había pasado algo malo...

¡¡Debía encontrarla!!

Corrí hasta el lugar que parecía ser el salón príncipal. Iba a pasarlo de largo hasta la puerta que daba a la calle, pero algo llamo mi atención. En aquel lugar había un pequeño mueble, lleno de cuadros con fotos. Me acerqué a mirar con curiosidad. En todos los cuadros... En cada una de las fotos... aparecía la que aparentemente sería mi dueña junto con otras personas, al parecer sus padres. Se veían muy felices juntos, pero lo mas notable era que...

En cada una de esas fotos... mi dueña mostraba una sonrisa...

Esa sonrisa... era hermosa...

Tomé uno de los cuadros que mostraba un primer plano de su rostro, _"Ella...es muy linda..."_ . Mi corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente mientras mi temperatura corporal aumentaba. "GAAH... ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDOME?!" dije, y sin darme cuenta solté el cuadro, haciendo que su protección de vidrio se rompiera...

_"Me van a matar..."_

Solo atiné a ir a la cocina a por una escoba para borrar toda evidencia que me inculpara. Ahora que me fijaba más en esta, había una gran canasta que tenía solo 2 frutas en su interior. Me llamaba la atención el llamado "Plátano", sin embargo, las recomendaciones instaladas en mi cerebro para el optimo funcionamiento decían "Nada de comida. El estómago artificial de un vocaloid esta implementado, pero no para recibir alimentos". ¿Entonces para qué?, es una injusticia... pero la recomendación llegaba hasta allí y debía obedecerla...

Bueno, debía conformarme con solo mirarlo. Entonces ví la otra fruta que estaba allí también, una Naranja. Según mi base de datos, era la favorita de mi dueña.

me dije _"Quizás si se la llevo... no se enoje por haber desordenado el pasillo y por haber roto el cuadro" _y sin pensar en otra solución, tomé la naranja y partí hacia la calle. Olvidando por completo que debía al menos barrer los vidrios del suelo.

Cuando abrí la puerta me di cuenta de que estaba lloviendo, y muy fuertemente. ¿Cómo podría mi dueña encontrarse afuera con un clima como esté?. Si quería averiguarlo, debía ir a buscarla, así que tomé uno de los paraguas cercanos a la puerta de salida y fuí en busca de mi dueña.

El problema sería... ¿Dónde buscarla?, no tenía ni la mas remota idea de donde estaba parado...

además... estaba confundiendo mis razones para encontrarla...

¿Quería encontrarla por pensar que le había pasado algo malo? ¿Por haber roto sus cosas y querer disculparme? o ... quizás para ver su sonrisa en persona... Si, eso era. Ella era una persona muy bonita, y ahora, como su vocaloid, debía encontrarla para poder servirle.

De pronto, un sonido extraño me distrajo de mi objetivo...

"_Rurira rurira~_ " una melodía... probablemente proveniente de algún reloj...

Quise averiguar donde estaba ubicado aquel reloj, y cuando comenzé a rastrear el sonido. La melodía se detuvo...

Había alcanzado a llegar a un parque que no quedaba muy lejos de la casa. De hecho, estaba en frente. Mi sentido común estaba fallando al parecer... duh...

Entonces, escuché una voz muy hermosa... cantando una canción en un tono del cual podía persibirse cierta tristeza...

Corrí a toda velocidad al lugar, y entonces pudé verla. Una sonrisa de extremo a extremo apareció en mi rostro...

¡¡MI DUEÑA!! ¡YAY! ¡PORFÍN LA ENCONTRÉ!, eh espera... ¿qué le sucedió?...

Su rostro estaba completamente manchado, estaba toda empapada y su sonrisa.... no era la misma que en las fotos... owww...

Me acerqué un poco más. Ella estaba cantando la canción del cumpleaños...

_"¡PUES CLARO! su cumpleaños... ¡Tonto Len! ¡hazlo tu también! ¡Eres su vocaloid! además tu misión es hacerla feliz cantandole canciones..."_ Entonces me preparé, y busqué el momento perfecto para hacerlo...

Ella cantó "_Feliz cumpleañoooos ~" _¡Era el momento perfecto!

_"Rin Kagamine ~ Feliz cumpleaños a ti ~" _canté, con todo el corazón que pudé poner en esas simples palabras. Sí es que... existiera aquella función en mi de cantar con el corazón...

Ellá abrió sus ojos, con una expresión de sorpresa. Sus ojos aquamarine brillaban notablemente, aunque parecían haber derramado muchas lagrimas...¡Además se estaba mojando!, pobre de mi dueña... debía hacer algo...

"Feliz cumpleaños Rin" dije de nuevo, y le sonreí. Entonces puse el paraguas sobre ella para evitar que se mojara más, después de todo, los humanos son muy propensos a sufrir enfermedades en estos climas. "Te vas a resfriar si te sigues mojando así" dije preocupado por su estado, al parecer, ella había estado ya mucho rato bajo la lluvía. No pasaba nada si yo me mojaba un poco...

Ella seguía mirandome con aquella expresión de sorpresa, la cual me estaba inquietando un poco, pero entonces ella abrío su boca...

¡IBA A DECIRME ALGO! ¡OH SEÑOR!...

no se por qué me emocionaba tanto...

pero en vez de eso, escuché un fuerte, potencioso y duradero rugido... el cual... provenía de mi dueña...

No pude evitar impresionarme un poco, era bastante fuerte. Ví como la cara de mi dueña tomaba una tonalidad roja... No entendía por qué. Entonces recordé que según mi base de datos, los humanos deben alimentarse. Cuando eso no ocurre se liberan estos extraños rugidos. Debía encontrar algo que darle a mi dueña de comer...

Oh espera... Tenía esa naranja... ¡SI! ¡era perfecta para ella!

Cuando la saqué de mi bolsillo, recordé que las frutas eran mayoritariamente para combatir el calor... y bueno... con este clima no creo que sea correcto... pero...

¡QUE RAYOS! ¡mi dueña tenía hambre! ¡debía ayudarla!

Llevé la naranja frente a su rostro y le dije "Toma Rin ~ no creo que sea lo apropiado para comer en un clima así... pero estoy seguro de que calmara tu hambre" y le sonreí. Después de todo era su fruta favorita... aún a pesar del clima le ayudaría.

pero ella... ¡comenzó a llorar!.

Eso no era lo que quería...

aunque también sonreía a la vez que lloraba...

¿es eso posible?...

Bajé un poco mi mirada con algo de tristeza. Repentinamente escuché "Gra...¡gracias!" muy débilmente.

Me impresioné por el repentino agradecimiento. Estaba a punto de decir "¿por qué? te hice llorar... losiento..." Pero ella se adelanto a mis palabras, y sin darme cuenta estaba apoyada en mi pecho...

¡¡ABRAZANDOME FUERTEMENTE!! ¡OH SEÑOR!

y de nuevo ¡¡Mi corazón estaba latiendo aceleradamente!! ¡¡¿qué sucedé?!! ¡¿qué debo hacer?!

Entonces mi sistema en ese preciso instante me comunicó "Sistema reparado completamete" y casi como por arte de magia, la abrazé poniendo mi mano izquierda sobre su espalda, y con la derecha comencé a acariciar su cabeza para consolarla...

"Traquila Rin...Estoy aquí" como tu vocaloid... solo para tí...

aún así... "¿por qué lloras?"

No obtuve respuesta. El abrazo que estaba recibiendo había perdido su fuerza inicial y entonces me dí cuenta de que...

¡¡RIN SE HABÍA DESMAYADO!! ¡¡OH SEÑOR!! ¡¡OH SEÑOR!!

Entré en pánico. No sabía que hacer ante esa situación.

muchas gracias sistema cerebral. Aún funcionando completamente no me sirves de mucho...

Respiré profundamente para intentar calmarme. Recogí el paraguas del suelo, lo cerré y lo metí en mi bolsillo, al menos, lo que pudo entrar en el. Así no tendría que dejarlo tirado allí. Entonces tomé a Rin con ambos brazos y corrí hacía la casa a toda la velocidad que pude.

La puerta estaba abierta, tal y como la había dejado. Agradecí que el fuerte viento que comenzaba a hacerse notar no la hubiera cerrado. Entré en la casa y cerré la puerta detrás. Miré el rostro de Rin...

Estaba limpio ahora, y a pesar de estar desmayada tenía esa hermosa sonrisa en el...

Sacudí mi cabeza y dije "¡No es momento para apreciar su belleza Len! ¡debes atenderla!". Entonces, corrí hacia el segundo piso y entré en la habitación frente a la escalera. Afortunadamente era la que buscaba, la habitación de Rin.

Lo primero que debía hacer era recostarla, pero...

Estaba completamente mojada... y ese cobertor sobre su cama se veía bastante nuevo...

de seguro me mataría si lo llegase a manchar... "¡ARGH, esto es complicado!". La recosté suavemente en el suelo y revisé en su armario buscando una toalla y su pijama para cambiarla. Encontré una toalla amarilla que tenía pequeños dibujos de aquella maquinita amarilla que me había golpeado al caer del armario...

ugh... malos recuerdos...

También llevé conmigo el que parecía su pijama.

Me agaché hacia Rin y me dispuse a secarla. Ahora, había un enorme problema... La miré de pies a cabeza...

_"¡¡¿CÓMO RAYOS SE SUPONE QUE LE QUITE ESAS ROPAS MOJADAS?!!"_

oh señor...

Sentía como la temperatura de mi rostro aumentaba potencialmente... pero había tomado una decisión

"URGH..." Podía escuchar mi corazón golpeando fuertemente mi cajá torácica...

¡Esto no debía de molestarme! después de todo lo estaba haciendo por ella...

Comenzé a acercar mi temblorosa mano lentamente.... cada vez estaba mas cerca y...

No... "¡NO PUEDO!" dije y me dejé caer a un lado de ella. Miré al techo un rato y me distrajo el hecho de que podían encontrarse figuritas en el...

¿qué hacer ahora? no quería invadir la privacidad de Rin...

Entonces se me ocurrió una brillante idea.

me levanté y enfoqué mi vista hacia su cuerpo completo, y entonces tome una imagen virtual. Con está podría guiarme sin necesidad de usar la visión.

¡jojojo! ¡que Vocaloid tan inteligente eres Len!

Luego de esto, cubrí mis ojos con una cinta negra que tenía Rin en su habitación y guiandome por la imagen virtual en mi cerebro, comencé a quitarle su ropa. Luego la sequé rapidamente con la toalla, de pies a cabeza. Según el tacto de temperatura, su piel ya no estaba humeda. Finalizando le puse su pijama, entonces me quité la cinta negra.

¡Buen trabajo Len!. Rin ya estaba bestida y lista para ser recostada...

excepto por su cabello...

Maldición...

Bajé corriendo al baño en el primer piso para buscar esa cosa llamada "Secador de cabello". Para mi suerte si había uno allí, lo tomé y rapidamente subí de nuevo hacía la habitación. Me senté junto a Rin y la recosté en mis piernas. Como no pude encontrar ningún enchufe de corriente tuve que conectar el secador a mi batería de energía, Lo que me causo un gran agotamiento, pero, valdría la pena siempre y cuando Rin se despertara con bien...

Una vez completamente seco su cabello, pude rescostarla finalmente en su cama. Se veía muy tierna con su cabello esponjado...

ugh... pero... que veo...

su cara estaba tomando esa tonalidad roja de antes... ¿Será que estaba avergonzada?

Acerqué mi mano para tocar su rostro, y al hacerlo tuve que quitarla rapidamente.

¡¡ESTABA HIRVIENDO!! ¡¡RIN TENÍA FIEBRE!! OH SEÑOR ¡¡¿QUÉ HAGO?!!

Corrí rapidamente hacía el primer piso, me caí con el escalón desproporcionado, pero me levanté deinmediato y seguí corriendo hacía la cocina. Un paño humedo en la frente debería bastar para sanarla. Tomé uno que había allí, lo mojé y luego llené una cubeta que había bajo el lavaplatos y subí con ambos hacía la habitación de Rin.

Cuando llegué allí, tomé una silla y me senté a un lado de la cama. Puse el paño mojado sobre su frente y me quedé allí...

Si bien los paños mojados son útiles, se deben de estar cambiando constantemente...

Me quedé toda la noche sentado a un lado de Rin, cuidandola, tocando constantemente su frente para ver si era necesario mojar el paño. Afuera la lluvia continuó golpeando el techo por algunas horas, hasta que se hizo de día y las nubes comenzarón a despejarse mostrando un cielo bastante azul.

La fiebre de Rin había bajado considerablemente, y ella seguía durmiendo... Cosa que me preocupaba...

Entonces recordé que Rin no había comido nada. Bueno, supusé por lo que pasó la noche anterior. Bajé hacia la cocina en busca de algo para darle de comer. Enfoqué mi vista en ese solitario plátano en la canasta...

"Es una pena que la naranja se desperdiciara..."

Abrí el refrigerador. Había mucha comida congelada. La saqué de allí y la dejé descongelando mientras tomaba la escoba. Había recordado el incidente del cuadro y debía recoger esos vidrios rotos.

Cuando salí de la cocina, y ahora que estaba un poco menos preocupado de Rin, pude notar las enormes manchas de barro que había dejado la noche anterior. Manchas que iban por todo el pasillo hasta el segundo piso... y no era solo eso... habían cosas desparramadas por todo el lugar, pertenecientes a aquel armario.

Suspiré con resignación y comenzé a limpiar todo el desastre. Estuve un largo rato limpiando el piso, pero más aún, metiendo cada una de las cosas en ese armario. Eso fue lo que me consumió todo el día. Podía ver el atardecer a través de la ventana de la cocina una vez que terminé de limpiar. Ahora estaba cocinando para Rin...

"¿Cómo estará ella?..." me dije mientras seguía cocinando. Al terminar, puse todo sobre una bandeja. Un vaso de jugo tampoco estaría mal, y subí corriendo hacia la habitación...

Mi Rincita... seguía durmiendo...

pobre... de seguro había pasado cosas horribles la noche anterior...

La noche de su cumpleaños...

Dejé la comida en el velador cercano a su cama. Me quedé de pie mirandola un rato...

"Rincita... despierta pronto... porfavor..." dije algo preocupado...

Entonces, comenzé a marearme... ¿Qué estabá pasandome?...

Mi vista comenzo a nublarse rapidamente al momento de que mi cuerpo comenzaba a caer sobre la cama donde estaba Rin...

_"Rin... cuida..."_

_"..."_

_______________

**Batería interna agotada...**

Apagando Vocal android Kagamine Len... ... ... _Sistema Desconectado_...

* * *

**Muchas gracias por los reviews :3, de verdad me animan ~ y Como siempre digo, espero que les haya gustado. Este es el mas largo para compensar los dias que me tardé. Además habían muchas cosas que no me gustaban y que reescribí, espero haber hecho lo correcto o.o... y de hecho... quedo corto en comparación a lo que de verdad iba a escribir ...  
**

**Bueno, si tienen alguna duda, o si encuentran algún error, haganmelo saber. Lo recibiré con gusto xD ~**

**Proxímo episodio: **¿Qué pensará Rin al ver al vocaloid sobre ella? ¿Lo volverá a iniciar?. Todo eso y mucho más en el proximó episodio xD!

_que de segúro tardare en escribir porqué debo pensarlo bien... *coff*..._

**Edit: arreglado algunos errores ortográficos. Espero que no queden más XD...**


	4. Como te atreves

"Estoy aquí corazón"

Comentario de este episodio: **Dedicado especialmente a Melanie chan ~ (Melanie-13-07). Lo escribí mas rapido de lo esperado xD ~. También es un tanto largo, espero que no les aburra. Este consiste en los 2 puntos de vistas de nuestros protagonistas.  
**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Vocaloid le pertenecen a las compañias Yamaha y Crypton. Yo solo soy una pobre fangirl que los tomo prestados para propositos de diversión y... quizás otros... :'D

Sumario:

_Es un frio Verano. Rin Kagamine siente que cada vez esta más sola. Sus Padres siempre están trabajando, pero para su cumpleaños le enviaron un regalo especial. Un Vocaloid. ¿Logrará el vocaloid ser una compañía para ella?_

* * *

"Cap IV. _Como te atreves..._"

PDV de Rin

Estaba teniendo un sueño, no, más bien, una pesadilla. Soñaba que mis padres comenzaban a alejarse lentamente, como Akane-sama. Yo corría tras ellos con mi brazo extendido suplicando que se detuvieran, llorando a más no poder, pero justo en ese momento, aparecio Len y me bloqueó el camino hacia ellos. Le grité que se quitara, pero en vez de eso, el se lanzó sobre mi y me tiró al suelo. No podía ponerme de pie con el encima. Mis padres se alejaban más y más, perdiendose en la oscuridad. Forcejeaba con el para tratar de quitarlo, pero todo parecía inútil, el chico robot pesaba bastante, entre mis llantos solo pude gritar...

Entonces desperté repentinamente y que me encuentro...

¡¡LEN ESTABA SOBRE MI!! ¡¡COMO EN EL SUEÑO!! ¡OH DIOS MÍO!

Lo empujé sin pensarlo, entre ruborizada y asustada. Él cayó al suelo emitiendo un ruido bastante feo. Asomé mi cara al borde de la cama para observar. Él no se movía, seguía con la misma expresión dormida que tenía en el momento en que caí sobre el la noche anterior...

La noche anterior...

Len estaba en el parqué...

Hice memoria y recordé todo lo ocurrido aquella noche. Estaba abandonada en aquel parque y de la nada aparecío Len con su alegre sonrisa a desearme un feliz cumpleaños, a protegerme de la lluvia y a regalarme una naranja. También recuerdo haberlo abrazado cuando de pronto todo se volvio oscuro... y ahora estoy aquí con el...

_"¿Me habrá traido... ?"_ La respuesta era obvia, por lo que me ruborizé aún más solo de pensar en ella.

Me levanté de la cama y me agaché hacia Len. Toqué su rostro y estaba suave y cálido como antes. Ahora, la pregunta era... ¿Cómo encenderlo? La verdad nisiquiera sabía como es que el solito se había puesto de pie, ido al parque y me había traido de vuelta a casa. Era muy extraño...

pero tan pronto como empezé a preguntarme esas cosas, un olor extraño llego hasta mi naríz. No pude contenerme, me levanté al instante despreocupandome de Len.

En frente de mi había una bandeja, con deliciosa comida....

muy...

deliciosa...

comida...

Un pequeño hilo de saliva comenzó a caer de mi boca a la vez que mi estómago gruñía. Entonces escuché una voz...

_"Cometela... Sabes que quieres hacerlo, sabes que tienes hambre ~ "_ Tenía hambre. Debía comer toda esa comida ahora...

Debía hacerlo... ¡¡DEBÍA HACERLO!!

Me lanzé sobré la bandeja como si esta fuera a ser la ultima comida de mi vida, y sin pensar en modales devoré rapidamente la carne con arroz que en ella estaban. Luego tomé el vaso de jugo y lo bebí de un trago. Un poco de esté chorreo y cayó sobre Len.

"¡oops!" dijé dejando el vaso sobre el velador. Ahora Len tenía 2 manchas en su camisa, una negra y una anaranjada, pero la verdad no me importo mucho. Me puse mis pantuflas y bajé al primero piso con la bandeja dejando olvidado al chico en mi habitación.

Noté que los pasillos estaban algo mas relucientes que el día de ayer, y mientras seguía caminando vi algo amarillo debajo de uno de los muebles. Me acerqué y que encuentro...

¡¡MI APLANADORA DE JUGUETE!! ¡¡OH DIOS MÍO!!

Pensaba que mis padres la habían tirado a la basura cuando cumplí los 12 para así no molestar más a Akane-sama con ella. Pero no, estaba allí, y ahora estaba en mis manos nuevamente. Corrí hacía la cocina con una sonrisa de extremo a extremo.

"¡Akane-sama! ¡mira! ¡encontré mi aplanadora!" Mi sonrisa se borro al llegar a la cocina y ver que no había nadie...

Oh cierto, me habían abandonado recordé. Dejé la bandeja en el lavaplatos y salí de la cocina pensando en que debería lavarla, ya que de seguro ahora estaría sola por un buen tiempo. Miré hacia el mueble con los cuadros y vi que el grande que tenía la foto mía ya no tenía tenía vidrio.

"Quizás Akane-sama lo rompió..." dije un tanto triste y caminé hacia la puerta de entrada. Miré la pequeña mesita que había junto a ella y entonces recordé la mala costumbre de Akane-sama de siempre dejar los recados adentro del cajón de esta, donde se perdían por meses y meses...

Abrí el cajón esperanzada y que me encuentro ~ en el había una carta y al lado de esta, el manual de instrucciones del Vocaloid.

El Vocaloid... Len...

¡Lo había dejado abandonado en mi habitación! ¡Qué desconsiderada de mi parte!

Tomé la carta y el manual y subí corriendo hacía mi habitación. Len aún se encontraba tirado en el suelo, no se había movido. Fuí y me senté sobre la cama. Ahora que me fijaba, había una cubeta con agua y un paño humedo sobre el velador derecho, y mi silla estaba ubicada frente a mi cama. _"Quizás la lluvia me provocó algo de fiebre" _pensé...

Giré mi vista hacía mi ropero, estaba abierto. Entonces me dí cuenta de algo que había ignorado desde que desperté. Mi cara comenzó a ruborizase...

Toqué todo mi cuerpo en desesperación. Tenía mi pijama puesta... pero... si solo estabamos yo y Len en la casa...

cubrí mi boca con ambas manos, totalmente enrojecida "¡¡C-COMO PUDO!!" En ese mismo instante iba a patear su inmóvil cuerpo en el suelo, pero algo me detuvo.

"¡¿PORQUÉ NO PUEDO PATEARLO?! ARGH MALDITO PERVERTIDO" grité "¡¡AAAAAAAAARRGH!!"

sentí frustración al no poder hacerle nada al PERVERTIDO CHICO ROBOT tirado en el suelo así que me lanzé sobre mi cama y abrí la carta de Akane-sama, quizás así me calmaba un poco:

_"Querida Rinsita ~ Lamentó mucho lo que ocurrío... quiero decirte que te amo mucho y esto lo hago sólo porque debo hacerme cargo de algunos asuntos familiares en China, pero quiero que sepas que tu siempre seras mi hermosa niñita. Extrañaré aquellas tardes cuando llegabas del colegío quejandote y diciendo que todos te odiaban. sabes que no era cierto, tienes muchos amigos, además de excelentes calificaciones ~ también extrañaré cuando me perseguías con tu aplanadora de juguete, incluso luego de que tus padres la ocultaran secretamente diciendo que la habían tirado a la basura, seguiste imitando aquella maquina diciendo Wryyyyyyyyn, jajaja, era muy gracioso... de verdad... lo extrañaré... ... ... oops, he mojado la carta... perdona pero no tengo tiempo para sacar otro papel de la maleta y escribir todo de nuevo...-_

"Akane-sama..." algunas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos y a rodar por mis mejillas. En efecto, el papel de la carta estaba algo oscuro y arrugado. Ahora yo también lo estaba mojando. Seguí leyendo...

_-Querida, no quiero que te quedes sola, así que leí las instrucciones del regalo de tus padres que dejaste ignorado en el salón luego de mi noticia y supe enseguida que no querrías encenderlo a voluntad propia... jejejeje, te conozco demasiado bien ~ así que antes de irme, traté de llevarlo hasta tu habitación para que lo encendieras como mi ultima petición... pero no pude hacerlo, estoy demasiado vieja. Espero haberlo dejado bien ubicado y que ahora el jovencito ese esté funcionando y haciendote compañia ~_

_Te quiere mucho_

_Akane Sama ~ _

_PS__: Te dejé algo de dinero en la habitación de tus padres por si lo necesitas, de seguro ellos volveran pronto._

_PS2:__ esto... si estás pensando eso... si es cierto, el jovén se me cayó escaleras abajo... espero que... ¡no le haya pasado nada!"_

Sollocé un poco mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas, entonces...wow... ¡¿QUÉ?!...

estaba acostumbrada a caerme del ultimo escalón, pero pensar que alguien podía caerse escaleras abajo y seguir vivo era casi imposible...

Bueno, Len no estaba practicamente vivo en ese momento... así que oh bueno.

Tomé el libro de instrucciones del vocaloid y me puse a leerlo, dentro de el había una pequeña tarjeta pegada en la primera pagina...

_"Felicidades __Rin Kagamine__ por haber adquirido el robot musical "Vocaloid". Nuestras nuevas tecnologías nos permiten brindarle a esta nueva versión algunas mejoras, entre ellas el Programa Corazón y los sentimientos estándares de una persona normal, los cuales se iran desarrollando a medida que conviva con usted y con otras personas. Practicamente el vocaloid será como un miembro más de su grupo familiar. _

_Dicho esto esperamos que su Vocaloid le sea de agrado y pueda concretar con el sus sueños de convertirse en un Musico profesional."_

"Musico... profesional?" dije levemente. Si bien había participado en el coro de la escuela y todos me decían que tenía una hermosa voz, jamás me lo había tomado tan enserio...

"Ay dios... Mis Padres y sus regalos..." giré mis ojos y suspiré. Bajé un poco más mi vista hacia la parte que decía "Para Iniciar el vocaloid..."

_"La batería interna del vocaloid fué creada para funcionar con ADN. Precisamente el ADN de su servidor, o sea, la persona de la cual el Vocaloid está basado-_

"¿Para qué tanto rodeo?, se que soy yo, DUH" dije burlonamente y continué leyendo.

_-por lo que para Iniciarlo se necesitara en primera instancia un beso del servidor. Luego de iniciado el Vocaloid solo necesitará una buena noche de sueño(Como todo ser humano) para recargar su bateria. Si esto no ocurre el Sistema se desconectará automaticamente para evitar daños en la bateria."_

"ah... esta bien, no hay pro-

¡¿QUÉ?!

¡¡NO NO NO Y MÁS NO!!"

No iba a encender esa cosa nuevamente, es más, JAMÁS QUISE HACERLO. Si lo había hecho antes es porque había sido un maldito ACCIDENTE. Me Tumbé en la cama muy enojada aún. Len era un pervertido, no iba a volver a encenderlo JAMÁS, reiteré.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente, todo era muy silencioso. Buscaba figuritas en el techo...

Un cuadrado...

"¿Dónde estará mi diario?" dije mientras dibujaba la figura con el dedo. Recordé que la noche anterior lo había dejado a la orilla, por lo que quizás se había caido al suelo. Me asomé al bordé de la cama para buscarlo y que veo...

"Len..." mis mejillas se ruborizaron un poco. Sacudí mi cabeza diciendo "NO NO, ¡ES UN PERVERTIDO!", y desvié la mirada, solo para toparme de frente con la cubeta de agua...

Len me había cuidado la noche anterior... quizás por eso ahora su sistema se había desconectado...porqué no había descansado...de no ser por el... estaría tirada quizás aún en el parque, quien sabe lo que podía haberme ocurrido. Además, solo el pudo haber cocinado aquellos deliciosos alimentos... estaría muriendo de hambre aún de no ser por el...además... a pesar de haberme cambiado de ropas, de seguro no lo había hecho con malas intenciones... de seguro se había preocupado ya que esas ropas estaban mojadas...

que veo... la Secadora de cabello estaba en el suelo...

"Quizás... lo juzgué demasiado pronto... quizás Len si es un buen chico..." Miré su rostro dormido nuevamente, y pude entender entonces. Debía encender a Len...

Me levanté de la cama, tomé a Len y lo acosté en ella. Mi corazón latía como loco, por poco golpeando mis costillas... podía sentirlo...

Temblorosa, tragué un poco de saliva y comencé a acercarme lentamente a su rostro, a su boca...

sus labios eran preciosos...

Me detuve a unos centrimetros de su rostro. Pestañeé algunas veces. Mis piernas temblaban, por poco mantenía el equilibrio. Mis manos estaban apoyadas sobre la almohada, en medio de ellas estaba Len... solo debía... acercarme y... besarlo...

Tragué un poco más de saliva y cerrando mis ojos fuertemente dije "¡e-e-esto l-lo hago por tí! ¡Akane-sama!"

Entonces mis labios se juntaron con los de él en un tierno y dulce beso. Ahí estaba de nuevo aquel éster* de su boca, aquel sabor agradable...

No quería separarme de Len...

Mis brazos rodearon su cuello y dejé mi cuerpo caer sobre él, nuestros labios aún juntos...

Entonces de pronto, sentí unos brazos posicionarse tiernamente sobre mi espalda, y con la misma ternura con que lo habían hecho, comenzarón a empujarme lentamente, dejando mi espalda hacía la cama, aplastandolos.

Dentro de mi boca, pudé sentir su lengua juntarse con la mía. Se sentía muy bien... no quería detenerme. Abrazé a Len fuertemente buscando su cabello para desatar aquella cola que lo mantenía peinado, mientras ahora yo introducía mi lengua dentro de su boca... Amaba aquel éster que el poseía...

Comenzé a gemir levemente mientras intensificábamos aquel apasionado beso. Len se mantenía en silencio, pero continuaba besandome tiernamente...

"hmmm ~" lo escuché gemir suavemente. Esa fué la palabra magica que me hiso reaccionar... Abrí mis ojos al instante y ví el rostro del chico pegado al mio, estaba sobre mi, con sus brazos en mi espalda y continuaba besandome...

_"¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTOY HACIENDO?!" _pensé y entonces lo pateé fuertemente en el estomago con mi rodillas. El se separó al instante y sujetando su estómago cayó al suelo nuevamente.

"¡OWWWWW!" dijó el con dolor temblando en el suelo. Después de todo si lo sentía. Era verdad de que era bastante humano...

"¿¡QUIÉN RAYOS TE CREES PARA BESARME ASÍ?!" pregunté enojada mientras me levantaba de mi cama y me paraba en frente de él.

"p-pero..."

"SIN PEROS ¡TE LARGAS DE MI HABITACIÓN AHORA!" y dicho esto lo tomé de su camisa y lo arrastré hasta la puerta de mi habitación.

"GAAAH ¡¡ESPERA!!" el decía mientras lo arrastraba. NO HABÍA EXCUSA PARA LO QUE HABÍA HECHO, así que lo lanzé fuera de mi habitación.

El se levantó rapidamente y me miró diciendo una ves más "¡Espera Rin! yo no-" Cerré la puerta en su cara.

Fuí corriendo hacía mi cama y me lanzé en ella. Jamás volvería a abrir esa puerta. NUNCA NUNCA.

_________________________________

PDV de Len

No entendía lo que acaba de ocurrir... ¿Estaría Rin enojada conmigo?. Al parecer si... Ese rostro de ella mi asusta...

Ahora me sentía mal por lo que le había hecho...

Pero... eso que estabamos haciendo... se sentía bien... hacía que mi pecho tuviera una sensación agradable...

No se lo que será pero...

Si a Rin no le gustaba... no lo haría jamás...

Me senté frente a la puerta cerrada de la habitación. Quería disculparme con Rin. Pero no me atrevía a golpear...

"Ese rostro de ella... no me gusta..." dije y comenzé temblar...

esperé allí un par de horas...

quizás Rin jamás me hable otra vez...

maldición...

¡¡LEN ERES UN IDIOTA!!

* * *

**Éster*: forma quimica con la que se denomina el olor a Plátano... pensé que sería dibertido usarla aquí xDUuU *shoots***

**De verdad les agradesco todos sus reviews... me hacen llorar ;w;... en especial a ti Melanie. Este episodio es completamente dedicado a ti ya que sin esas pequeñas palabras que me dedicaste, este episodio no estaría aquí hoy xD.**

**Como siempre digo, si encuentran algún error bla bla bla bla bla me lo hacen saber :3. También estoy abierta a sugerencias xDUu... ya que... uugh, quizás la historia se torne un tanto aburrida si continuo así.**

**Tambien quiero disculparme por mi limitado lexico, trato lo mejor posible de poner la mejor ortografía que puedo perooo... etto.. no puedo hacer mucho con el lexico, por eso quizás encuentren algunas palabras un tanto... repetidas... lolsUu. bueno esoo, arigatoou! ~**

**Proxímo Capitulo: **¡SURPRISE! _(de hecho... aún no lo se... *coff* no me maten :'D...)_

**PD**: **Muy pronto aún como para hacer lemon :0... además no es que me guste mucho escribir algo como eso... o siii? xDDD oh noooes humanxroboooot!! ASDF**


End file.
